Kinu (Shinobido)
Kinu "The Canary" (金糸雀のキヌ Kanariya no Kinu) is an Asuka kunoichi and the second playable character of Way of the Ninja. Identifiable by her red clothing and the cloud-shaped tatoo in her thigh, she is a quiet and mysterious figure for most of the first game, but also one of the few allies Goh can trust in. Kinu's combat style and abilities are notably distinct from those of her fellow Asuka, and this reflects in gameplay. Personality Kinu is a quiet and gentle person, which makes her profession as a ninja all the more jarring. Nevertheless, she has accepted to live in shadows, with some resignation. Kinu is also one of the few people who are not hostile or manipulative of Goh, and is willing to give him a second chance to atone for his role in the destruction of the Asuka clan, unlike her fellow ninja Zaji. However, this kind side does not compromise with her duty, as she has shown herself to be stern or aggresive if the situation requires it. History Backstory Kinu has presumably been born in the Asuka Ninja Village and trained all her life in the arts of ninjutsu. One day she reluctantly accompained Goh to look inside the sacred shrine in the village. When they found it Goh, out of curiosity, removed the sacred sword, which freed Gamuran's soul from his seal, and took hold of Kinu's arm. Before she could be possessed by the evil power, she begged Goh to cut off her arm, which he did, saving Kinu and resealing the shrine, but unknowingly to them Gamuran had already been liberated. Kinu's role during the destruction of the Asuka Village is not shown. Presumably she either escaped or survived the siege in the village. Either way she became one of the only three survivors, along with Zaji and a now-missing Goh. Shinobido: Way of the Ninja Shinobido 2: Revenge of Zen Unlike her important role in Shinobido: Way of the Ninja, Kinu plays a very minor role during Shinobido 2, appearing only in one cutscene at the end of the "Thanks to a Certain Shinobi" questline along with Goh. Relationships Goh "The Crow" It seems that under Taiga's tutelage, she used to be a close friend of Goh, but after the destruction of the Asuka Village and Goh's role in Gamuran's liberation, she becomes understandably wary of him. Nevertheless, she is willing to give him a second chance at redemption, unlike Zaji. By the end of their battle with Gamuran, she expresses joy when Zaji makes peace with Goh. Their relationship remains mostly the same during Tales of the Ninja, working as partners in many missions. When Goh apparently flees after murdering Miroku and her allies, she sorrowfully exclaims that "he has left (them) again". In general, Goh and Kinu's relationship can be explained as one of mutual allies, fellow shinobi, and as much as friends as their lifestyle will allow them, as they both have shown to value each other's presence. Zaji "The Blackhawk" After the destruction of the Asuka Village, Kinu remained by Zaji's side. During the game, Kinu serves as the mediator between Zaji and Goh, given the former's perception of the latter as a traitor, and is also the one who brings them together for the final battle against Gamuran. For these reasons we can guess there is a deep trust between them. Some cutscenes seem to suggests she might feel some affection for Zaji, but whenether he is aware or not is never adressed. Usuba and Ageha Despite the Mosu and Asuka clans being enemies, neither one of the sisters seemed to have particular hostility towards her, and even the confusion in their final battle resulted in Ageha's death by mistake, Usuba doesn't seem to hold it against Kinu. During a mission in Tales of the Ninja, Usuba even offers to help Kinu on a mission. The Mosu sisters once tried to bait Goh by having Ageha disguise herself as Kinu. It's notable that the moment Ageha shows off her disguise, both sisters compliment Kinu's beauty, particularly her breast size. Whenether this is admiration, attraction or simply the sisters usual quirks is not explained. Hebitonbo and Uzumushi During the first game, both Kenobi leaders managed to capture Kinu and used her to demand ransom from Goh. Other than that, the Kenobi Masters didn't seem to be that interested in her. However, after the events that lead up to Hebitonbo's death, Uzumushi develops a deep resentment towards both Asuka, particularly towards Kinu. He specifically aims to murder her when the Mosu and the Asuka encounter in Utakata Castle, but gets Ageha by mistake. After his failed attempt and his return to Oshu, is not explained if the Kenobi still holds hatred towards the kunoichi or if he has given up on her. Onji Kinu and Onji's relationship is ambiguous, if there is even one. It is not even explained how she came to know the man's name, it can only be inferred that she heard it from Goh or she had talked to him herself at some moment. For this reason, it's not clear if she knows that Onji is not a normal cat. Still, it was Onji who saved her from certain death during the final battle, attacking the fully-revived Gamuran and taking fatal damage when the sorcerer retaliated. After the battle is over and Goh asks her to tell him if Onji is alright, she expresses sadness over his death. Gameplay Unlike Goh or Zaji, Kinu fight and kills using a bladed flail, which renders her attacks weaker than those made with a ninjato, her stealth kills are also more elaborate, take longer and leave her more open to counterattacks. However, her speed and jumping reach and distance are considerably better than those of her companions, making it easier for her to recon the map, hide or escape from enemies. Trivia Kinu appears in Shinobido 2: Revenge of Zen during a cutscene along with Goh. She also is playable as an alternate model for Kaede. She can be played with an alternate costume in Shinobido: Way of the Ninja. The clothes she wears in this model are the same she wears under her dress, as shown when she's being tortured in the watermill.